


What goes around...

by AntiChr1st



Series: The fluffy set [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChr1st/pseuds/AntiChr1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you surprise others, sometimes you get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What goes around...

The sound of someone vomiting, Korra thought, was probably one of the more disgusting sounds in the world.  
Also, it turns out that holding someone’s hair really gave you a prime view of the entire experience.

“You know, usually it’s the pregnant girl who has her head in the toilet”.  
Judging by the look on Asami’s face her humor went unappreciated.

Asami looked exasperated.  
“I don’t get it, it’s been like this every day for a week now. You’d think I’d be getting better at some point”.

Noting the frustrated look on her wife’s face, Korra leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m sure it’ll be over soon, can’t last forever”.

Asami sighed and leaned into her.  
“I hope not, I’m getting rather tired of it”.

Korra put her hands around her and held her tight.  
“You’ll be fine, any day now you’ll be okay and holding my hair while I’m the one praying to the porcelain spirits”.

Asami gave her a hug and stood up shakily, wandering into the bedroom, with Korra chasing after her.  
“And where are you going?” she asked sternly.

Asami was looking through her wardrobe.  
“Just going to get ready to meet Opal later”.

Korra gave her a hard glare and took a defiant stance.  
“You are doing no such thing. You’ll stay here, relax, and get better. And I’ll make you some food and hold your hair when you inevitably sprint towards the bathroom again!”  
She grabbed her arm and guided her down on the bed.  
“Now you sleep a bit, you’ve been up half the night, a little sleep will do you good”.

Deciding she really was rather tired, Asami gave up and snuggled Korra’s arm a bit.  
“Fine, but you’ll have to go visit Opal on your own then. We’ve been cancelling on her last minute too much lately”.  
She gave her wife a smile.  
“Go on now, I can manage a few hours without you holding my hand. Go and have fun, and say hi to Opal for me”.

Korra gave her a kiss on the temple and smiled back.  
“Okay then, I’ll go see Opal. I’ll leave you some snacks in the fridge in case you feel hungry, ok?”

Asami beamed up at her and gave her a bit of a shove.  
“ok, now go have fun with our friend!”

 

An hour later Korra found herself chatting amiably with Opal over tea.  
“Sorry Asami couldn’t be here, poor girl has been sick all week”.

Opal laughed  
“I thought it was the pregnant one that was supposed to get morning sickness!”

Korra laughed as well.  
“That’s what I said!”

Taking a sip of her tea, Opal prodded Korra a bit verbally.  
“Talking about pregnancy, you still haven’t told me how you pulled that one off”

Korra just smiled at her.  
“I told you, Avatar secret. Can’t tell you”.

Opal gave a whine of complaint.  
“Aaaw come on, you have to tell me. How did you do it? Some kind of donor and Asami’s tech?”  
She waggled her eyes a bit  
“Or did you get a donor deposit the traditional way?”

The last one had Korra doing a spit-take.  
“Neither!  
And I told you, really, it’s a secret and I can’t tell you, or anyone really”.

Opal just gave a disgusted wave.  
“Fine!  
Really though, if it wasn’t either of those then I don’t know how on earth you could possibly pull this off”.  
She gave her tea another sip.  
“And really, with how Asami’s been for the last week you’d think she was the one pregnant.  
Sure you didn’t mess up the who does what bit?”

Korra laughed.  
“Yeah, I peed on a stick and everything. No doubt I’m knocked up.  
And the deal was one, not two, so unless we got doub…ble…”  
Luckily Opal was too busy grumbling into her tea to notice how Korra trailed off at the end.  
“Eh, Opal?  
I feel bad thinking of Asami being sick and all alone, how about we catch up when Asami is feeling better?  
Ok? Good?  
See you later!”  
With that Korra grabbed her jacked and ran out the door before her friend could get a word in.  
Opal just looked at the open door her friend left, pretty sure she was missing something important.

Another half hour later Asami woke up to Korra throwing a shopping bag at her.  
“Pee on this!”  
She gave her wife a bit of a bemused look.  
“Really Korra, I don’t think we need to worry about that one. We only get one, remember?”.

Korra wasn’t having it.  
“Humor me”.

Ten minutes later the two girls were sitting on the bed looking at a blue stick.  
“Well. That’s unexpected”.

Asami gave her wife a worried look.  
“It’s… It’s a good unexpected. Right?”

Korra just hugged her tight and smiled.  
“Of course it is”.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell I've been reading "What if babies came from the spirit world?" lately?  
> No?  
> Okay, good, because I totally haven't been getting ideas from it or anything.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get up but I had even less time to write than I thought I was going to. The army doesn't mess around with their training courses.  
> I'll try to get this updated a bit more frequently over the next few weeks. I expect a handful of small ones and one or two bigger ones.
> 
> So...eh...That was it for now, actually...  
> Until next time. Hope you all are well, have fun, and please feel free to comment :)


End file.
